Meeting Mer
by GKRose
Summary: The Meeting Mer series is about my Heroes OC named Mer Anderson, a college student who discovers that she has hydrokinesis, the ability to control water, along with other aquatic related talents.
1. Meeting Mer

**Meeting Mer**

Chandra Suresh stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. He felt the breeze of the Nantucket coast and could smell the salty ocean. It was a big change for him, being in New York City for so long, living in a small, dark apartment. The sky was clear and blue, a perfect day to go out and fish.

Mr. Suresh wasn't going fishing, nor was he on vacation. He was continuing his research; scoping the world, mostly the United States, to find people with extraordinary abilities. He already discovered a man with telekinesis and a teenage girl who could heal herself. Now he was searching for another unique individual, known as a water manipulator. Searching through the files that he brought with him, he found the young lady who he was looking for. The girl's name was Merissa Andersen from Nantucket, Massachusetts. The only daughter of a fisherman and first mate on the fishing boat, the S.S. Dory.

Suresh walked along the docks, passing many boats, bait shops, fish markets, diners, and other fishermen conversing with one another. Finally, he found a small white boat, on its way to the nearest dock landing, with the name Dory on it. He noticed a middle aged man and a young girl with wavy, brown hair wearing an old shirt, faded blue jeans, and a light brown baseball cap.

There you are, Suresh said to himself. It was indeed Merissa; Suresh even had a picture of her in his file, which he found on a Nantucket website. Once the boat was docked and tied, he waited till the daughter and the father left the boat.

Merissa (or Mer) was the first one to notice Suresh. She figured he was a tourist, since it was late July and many tourist could be found on Nantucket. To Mer, some tourist can be annoying but she figured him to be different. Plus, she noticed he was looking straight at her. So with her father behind her, Mer walked up to this tourist to see what he wanted.

"Can I help you sir?", Mer asked.

"I hope so, Miss Andersen." said Suresh

"If you want to buy fish, we unfortunately don't have any. My dad and I didn't have any luck today."

"I noticed, but that's not why I'm here. My name is Chandra Suresh and I would like to talk to you about your abilities; your water manipulating abilites."

Mer's eyes opened wide with shock and her heart leapt to her throat. The only person who knew about her powers was her father. She became worried and started to think that this Indian man was with the government and that he wanted to do strange experiments with her. Her father was nervous too, she could feel it when he touched her shoulder and started to talk to Suresh himself.

"How do you know about her powers?", Mr. Andersen asked in a whisper, even though no one was around to listen.

"I am a geneticist, Mr. Andersen.", said Suresh, "I'm working on a theory based on evolution. I believe your daughter, and many like her, can help me in my studies."

"Hold on,", said Mer who felt more confident in this man, "There are more like me?"

Soon the three of them found a secluded spot to talk. They all sat on a picnic table by one of the local diners. Mer got herself a water bottle and an empty glass from one of the waitresses. She poured the water in the glass and made sure no one was around to look. The coast was clear, no tourist, no fishermen; just the seagulls and the fish in the ocean. Mer held out her hand over the glass and started to concentrate. Soon the water started to jump a little. Suresh was shocked at what he saw, the water started to move on its own. Now Mer started to make swirling movements using her pointer finger. This made the water swirl around, as if it was a whirl pool or some sort of cyclone. The amazing thing was that she didn't touch the water, nor was her hand anywhere near the liquid. The next trick she did was moving her pointer and motioning the water to come out of the glass. The water went straight out of the glass, like a geyser, and landed in Mer's hand in the shape of an orb.

Mr. Andersen smiled at his talented daughter while Suresh continued to look on in amazement.

"Incredible.", Suresh finally said.

"Thank you, I've been practicing.", Mer said with pride in her voice, "I can also tell when fish are near, have jets of water come out of my hands and fingertips, and I can hold my breath underwater for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have small gills on the back of my neck. They're not noticeable but I can feel them whenever I'm in the water." Mer pointed to the back of her neck, a little below her ear lobe, to show where her gills were located.

"She's a modern day mermaid.", Mr. Andersen said with a laugh. His daughter smiled back and blushed a little.

"Yes she is.", said Suresh, "Your abilities are truly amazing Mer. It is people like you that I'm looking for."

"What you mean by that.", said Mer, "What sort of people are we talking about?"

"I've discovered people who could move things with their minds, who can heal quicker and re-grow tissue, and who could fly. I believe this is part of the evolution process that as been changing over the years. I would like to work with you to see how this process came about and maybe change the world and the future."

Mer didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe it; more people with extraordinary powers. It felt like something out of a superhero comic book. She never even dreamed of something like this could happen. Then again, was she ready to show the world how different she was? How would this affect her life and the people she knew? She needed to think about this.

"This is a tough decision, Mr. Suresh,", said Mer, "I'm going to need to think about this, if you don't mind."

"I understand.", said Suresh with a smile, "I have a copy of one of my books here that I hope you get the chance to read. It gives a better understanding of my research and what I'm trying to prove." He handed her a blue and purple colored, textbook sized book with the title "Activating Evolution" on the cover. "My number and my address is in there as well. Once you made a decision, call me."

Mer nodded in agreement and said thank you to the scientist.

Later that night, Mer sat on her bed and started to read the book. She wanted to skip over a few parts to see if her water manipulating powers were mentioned but she also wanted to see other unique abilities that most people might have. It was somewhat dry but she had read drier things in college. Soon there was a knock on the door and Mr. Andersen came in.

"You're reading it already?", he asked with amazement.

"Well it looks interesting.", said Mer as she put down the book to talk to her father, "I just can't believe it, can't you Dad? I mean, more people like me, I thought I was the only one."

"Me too sweetie. This is truly amazing.", the father said and he sat down on his daughter's bed, right beside her. "But I would like to know what you are thinking about. Will you help this man?"

Mer knew this conversation would come. She was glad though that her father was letting her make her own decision; he knew she was old enough too.

"I don't know.", she said, "I would like to meet more people like me and who knows, maybe I can change the world for the better. But I'm worried. I'm worried about what will happen to me if I do help Mr. Suresh. How will that change my world? Will people accept me? Will I ever be the same? There are so many questions but no answers to them."

"You have good judgment Mer,", Mr. Andersen said, "It's good that you are looking at the possibilities and not just jumping in, like some people do. What ever decision you make, I'll always be there for you. I'm proud of who you are and if your mother was here, she would be proud too."

The father and the daughter gave each other a hug. Mer was happy to have a father like hers, she couldn't ask for more. They had a relationship that could never be broken, by anyone or anything.

Over the past few days, Suresh's proposal was the only thing Mer could think of. She tried so hard to come to a decision but she could never find it. If she said yes, she could either help the world or the world would turn on her. If she said no, than she could be missing the opportunity of a lifetime. Mer knew she could trust Suresh, he seemed nice enough and his book wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. And how great would it be to become someone more than the daughter of a fisherman. To be part of something better and extraordinary.

Suresh's number was in the book cover. It was probably a day or two since they've met, she hoped he wasn't too disappointed over the time he had to wait. She dialed the number to his small, dark apartment in New York City and waited for him to answer. She heard his voice and told him her decision and when she should go to New York. What would happen once she was there, only time could tell.


	2. Swim Away

**Swim Away**

Suresch didn't call me back after a few weeks. After leaving a few messages, I became worried. What if it was all scam, a con, or maybe some sort of government funded project? I tried not to think of the worst but it was hard not to. The worst part of it was that someone other than my father knew about my powers. I've kept it a secret for so long, to the point where I thought I was safe. But now I fear the worst.

My father knew I was worried. He reassured me that the doctor was probably busy with his project and was continuing his search for more candidates.

"He did say there were others. But it just seems strange to me.", I told him one day while we were out fishing on Dory.

"Give him some more time, if there was a problem I'm sure you will be notified.", my father told me that day.

I know he does his best to make me feel better but I still felt a little worried. But something else was bothering me; my school semester was starting soon and I had to leave Nantucket.

I'm not an impatient girl but I had to go back to school. The semester was starting and I couldn't wait any longer. So I started packing my bags, filling them with clothes, textbooks that I recently received in the mail, any music I wanted to bring along plus my ipod, and Suresch's book. I figured that since the doctor knew where I lived, he probably knows where I go to school or at least my cell number. When I was all packed and ready, I let myself fall, back first, on my bed. Taking a deep breath, I stared at my ceiling letting my mind wander. I felt anxious and yet more worried. What was I going to do? What will happen to me? What should I do?

I curled up in the fetal position while trying not to cry. I looked out the window and saw Ishmael the seagull sitting on my window sill. A few months ago, I saved Ishmael from choking from those plastic rings used to hold soda and beer cans and nurtured him back to health. When he got better, I set him free but he never went far. He joins my father and me during work and he comes to my side whenever I'm outside or if a window is opened. I wouldn't consider him my pet, since he's free to fly and roam the sky, but I like to think of him as a friend whom I can always trust. That day he flew into my room and perched on my night stand.

"Hey Ishmael.", I said with a smile, "Come to say bye?"

The bird just stared at me but I could probably say that he was concern. Funny thing about animals, they can tell when someone is upset. I may not understand what Ishmael squawks every time he comes up to me but I had this strange feeling that he cares for my feelings. Sitting up on the edge of my bed, I petted my faithful friend's white head. He just bobbed up and down, enjoying the strokes from my hand. When the door bell rang, he flew out the window. Loud noises scare him, even the doorbell when he's inside the house. Even though I knew my father would answer the door, I got up and walked out of my room to see who was here. In my mind, I hoped that it was Suresch but I knew very well that it wasn't him. Little did I know, I was about to witness one of the most horrific events anyone could ever see.

When I reached the first floor, my father was already at the front door. When he opened it, there was a man wearing dark colored clothing with dark hair and eyes. I never saw him before. He told my father that his car broke down and that he needed a phone to call a tow truck. Being the kind man that he was, my father let him in and led him towards our kitchen.

The man seemed odd to me. First off, wouldn't he have a cell phone on him, almost everybody does. But there was something else about him. I went into the kitchen and saw him use our phone. He took one look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but feel uneasy with his stare. Those eyes, that smile; something was wrong, very wrong.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone.", the stranger said as he finished his call., "I really appreciate it."

"Umm, so, did they say how long it will take to pick up your car?", I asked, not trying to sound impolite. However, he did not answer. That was when the nightmare began.

I'm not sure how but when he picked up his right hand, the dirty silver ware from across the sink and other utensils began to float in mid air. Before my father and I could react, plates, forks, knives, and other kitchen items flew across the room. I was able to duck underneath the table before anyone of them could touch me. Behind me, plates, cups and the utensils crashed on the floor, breaking into several pieces. The one thing I could think of was to run. Before I could get as far away from the man as possible, a chair crashed into me. The impact caused me to lost my balance and I fell upon the hallway floor. As I tried to get up, my back started to ache badly and I could feel parts of the wooden chair on my body.

I was able to hear his footsteps behind me; walking so slowly, taking his precious time. I had to defend myself and fast. I laid there, concentrating on my energy, feeling the flow of water run through my body, making my hands tingle. When he finally reached me, I turned myself over and blasted him with a water jet right in his face. I had to build up pressure in order to release a strong enough jet of water; something that I've never done before. The man stumbled over from the pressure and I could see that his vision was probably blurry from all the water I was aiming at his face. Still shooting, I picked myself up and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately my house was small so losing this maniac wasn't going to be easy. I could hear him from behind, water from his soaked clothing dripping on the hard wood floors.

And than it hit me. Now I had a plan to stop this creep. Running down the hall, I aimed my pointer finger to the floor, letting drops of water drip from my finger tip, similar to a faucet, onto the floor. I created a water path towards one of the hallway closets, where my father kept the canned goods. When I heard the man walking in the hallway, I knew he was following my path. Quietly I slipped into the bathroom, located across the closet, with the door ajar.

"There's no point in running.", he said loudly as he entered the hallway, "You left me a little trail."

I could feel my heart pounding rapidly. When I saw the back of his head through the door opening, I started to breath faster than before. Thinking I was in the closet, he slowly turned the door knob, to scare me even more. When he finally opened the door, I quickly jumped out of the bathroom and blasted him with a long, straight jet of water from my palm. The pressure had to be strong enough in order for him to stay in the closet. The surge of water slammed him towards the back of the closet. Cans of corn, tuna, and other types of food fell onto the floor and on his head. If he tried to move, I made sure to increase the pressure. He tried to block the water but it was no use; his eyes were closed shut and he was wet from head to toe. With my free hand, I slammed the door shut, locked it, and blocked it with one of the hallway tables. I ran as fast I could but, behind me, I heard the man trying to get out of the closet. Running down the stair case I suddenly realized something; where was my father?

How could I be so selfish, so stupid to not think about him. Ever since Mom died he was the only family I had left that I was close to. Quickly I ran to the kitchen, trying not slip on the puddles of water I created. When I entered, I quickly looked around but I couldn't find him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some weird, dark shape on my kitchen wall. However, when I turned around to see what it was, one of my darkest fears started to take shape.

He was pinned to the wall with the sharp knives that flew towards us minutes before. Handles of sharp blades stood out from his arms and upper torso, causing blood to slowly flow from his wounds. One blade pierced his heart; bull's eye. It was then I realized what happened; he didn't move. My father was too slow for this strange man and he was stabbed by his own utensils. I stared at him with horror and sadness flowing through my veins. I felt numb, I couldn't move. He wasn't breathing nor moving. My father, was dead.

"Why?", I whispered to myself, before I broke down and cried. My whole body shook and my tears dropped to the floor.

"He was in the way."

I looked up and saw the killer standing in front of me, trying to catch his breath from all the running he did. How he got out of the closet, I didn't know.

"I had to stop him. In quest for power, sacrifices need to be made."

"Power?", I said through tearful eyes, "What do mean?"

"Why your power of course. I would love to have it."

What was he talking about? My power; why did he want it? How was he going to get it? I couldn't just stand by and let him get what he wanted. He killed my father, he needed to pay for his crime. I looked into his dark soulless eyes and saw nothing but a lust for power and a greedy man. My body wasn't numb anymore. I could feel the power of water flow through it. A power that was mine and no one else's. But before I was able to punish this man, a flash of white soared from my window and into his face.

It was Ishmael. He aimed for the man's face, poking with his beak and squawking loudly. The killer tried to get him off but the bird was too fast. Than I saw my chance. I shot a huge jet of water into his face, backing him against the wall, causing the kitchen's knickknacks and shells from the shelf above to fall on top of his head and onto the floor. Ishmael flew through the window and I ran out of the house. Behind me, the man was throwing objects at me. Chairs, pots, pans, anything he could find in the house was aimed at me. I lost my balance and started to fall.

My house was built near a small incline that lead to the docks. I tripped and fell, rolling down the grassy slope. I couldn't stop, I lost my footing. It wasn't until I hit the bottom that I stopped rolling and landed on my back. My heart was beating rapidly and failed to cease. I could feel my chest moving up and down, trying to find oxygen. I tried to get up but I felt dizzy. The world seemed to be unstable and unbalanced. My legs felt like liquid and caused me to wobble. I had no idea where I was going or if the man was behind me. I couldn't hear anything around me, the world seemed to be silent. My legs took me to the edge of the docks and I fainted into the salty water of the Atlantic.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I woke up. I found myself in the depths of the water, laying under the wooded docks, where it was covered with deep green algae. Lucky for me, the gills on the back of my neck helped me breathed. My hands and feet felt weird, though. I looked at them and saw that they where webbed. A thin piece of skin grew between each of my toes and fingers, giving me webbed hands and feet. I never knew I was able to do this; it was definitely a new power. With these advanced limbs, I swam up to the surface. The sun was moving towards the west, which meant that it was late in the day. I heard people talking on top of the hill, where my house was. Knowing that it was risky, I leapt out of the water like a dolphin and looked towards the direction of my house.

Police cars where in front of my house along with an ambulance and my neighbors. Officers wearing blue and paramedics where walking around my front and back yard. Out of my house was a gurney with a body on it, covered with a big, white sheet. I knew that was my father, being taken away from my house to a morgue somewhere on the island. I landed in the water, creating a huge splash.

Even though I was underwater, I could feel tears coming from my eyes. Everything I hold dear was gone, in an instant. I can't go back, not like this. What would happen if the authorities found out about my powers. I don't what to be part of some government funded experiment. I had nothing to go back to anyway. My father, my only family, was gone from my life and that evil man was still out there, trying to find me. But I can't let him win, he will never get my powers. Even if it meant not returning to Nantucket, or the shore.

Lifting my head out of the water, I looked at the shore of Nantucket for the last time. Looking up, I saw Ishmael flying over me. I heard him cawed loudly and he flew towards the west. For some reason, I knew my feathered friend was guiding me, showing me where to go. So I followed him, towards the setting sun. I swam away from my old life, wondering what lies ahead for me.


	3. Journey

**Journey**

How long has it been

Since I feel in

Surrendering myself

To the briny deep

No longer am I human

But a child of Poseidon

With webbed skin

Between each bony digit

Protected now

By this oceanic terrain

Swimming its endless roads

With the scaly locals

No one will harm me

Land lovers wouldn't dare

The advantage is mine

And no one else

I'll swim these seas

For as long as I can

But to where…

Not even I know


End file.
